Reunion
by stupermansgurl4lyfe
Summary: summmary inside R&R please
1. Summary

Summary: It's been 25 years since the '71 season of the Titans. The team throws a reunion for the team that is also a party Boone and Yoast retirement. So now in the year of 1995 Boone and Yoast get a chance to see what kind of men the boys they coached had come out to be like  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the original titan's, Boone, or Yoast I do however own all original characters in this story  
  
Quote: If life kicks you in the butt, get up and kick it back  
  
P.S. I am Doing one chapter for the seven main characters (Not including Gerry or the coaches) and then two or three chapters about the reunion 


	2. Petey

Petey Jones was woken by the sound of his children fighting in the living room. He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t- shirt he walked into the living room and saw his two daughters and son sitting on the couch yelling at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey what's going on in here and why is Emily doing out of her crib?" he asked looking at his two older children; Chandler who was 13 and Stacie who was twelve.  
  
"She was hungry so we fed her cereal and then brought her in here." Said Chandler looking up at his father who obviously didn't like the idea of his wife being on a business trip on his only full week off for six months.  
  
They heard the phone ring and he stared at his children almost as if daring them to move from where they were sitting he walked into the kitchen and answered the phone. "Hello Jones residence Petey speaking." "Petey it's Sheryl, Coaches daughter?" "Hey short stuff what's up?" "Well Niki and me are throwing a 25 year reunion for the team that is also a retirement party for pops and Boone. So can you come and family is invited." She said hopefully. "I wouldn't miss it for the world when is it?" he asked grabbing a pen to write it on the calendar. "It's Friday at 7:30 in the gym of the old T.C. Williams high school." "We'll be there." "How many people will be with you?" asked Sheryl "There will be four of us all together Beth is out of town." "Okay see you Friday."  
  
Petey hung up the phone and the same cocky grin he had as a boy came across his face. He walked into the living room and looked at his kids. "Friday night we're are going to the 25 year reunion of the 1971 Titans." Said Petey smiles went across all of their faces except for Emily who didn't understand anything she was only two. He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her on top of the head. "We are going to have so much fun you'll get to see what a bunch of dorks you pops used to hang out with." Said Petey smiling at his daughter who had her hair up in braids. Chandler and Stacie both had their hair in corn rows.  
"Okay kids school lets go get dressed." He said shooing them upstairs to get dressed. He then wondered ' If Berteir where still alive would he be proud of his team...will Boone and Yoast be proud of their boys?' 


	3. Alan

Alan ran through the kitchen with his son in his arms and daughter in toe behind him he picked up the phone his voice rushed and mean  
  
"Hello?" "Alan it's Niki Boone, I called to invite you to the '71 Titan 25 year reunion/ Daddy and Coach Yoast' retirement party at 7:30 in the gym of the old T.C. Williams high school can you come?" A smile came across Alan' face he hadn't seen most of the team since Gerry's funeral fifteen years before he still lived in Alexandria but most of them had moved to places like Richmond to work. "Is family invited?" "Yeah I just need to know how many?" "Six, I got four kids you know." He said jokingly "Really. Well I look forward to meeting them of Friday." "Bye." Said Alan hanging up the phone and yelling across the house  
  
"Megan guess what." He yelled. "For once all the kids are up and ready to go on time?" "No that would be nice though.... Anyway that was Niki Boone Coach Boones' daughter and they are throwing a 25-year reunion for us and it's also a retirement party for Boone and Yoast. So it's Friday at 7:30 okay so don't forget." She smiled and nodded and took the little boy from him "Now go get your sons out of bed." She said smiling and pointing him towards the stairs  
  
"Why do I have to get stuck with this job?" he whined walking towards the stairs "Because I have to fix your daughters hair that's why." Said Megan grabbing the little girl by the hand and taking her to the bathroom to do her hair.  
  
Alan opened the door to the room and saw his sons both still conked out. "Okay Cooper, Gerry get up." He yelled they knew that tone of voice and it was never good their father was obviously not having a good morning because that was the get up or suffer the consequences voice and it sent them both running for the bathroom.  
  
As Alan was walking back down stairs he stopped and looked at the family portrait that was on the wall. All of the children had his flimsy blonde hair that hung in their faces and he looked up towards where the sky would usually be if it weren't for the ceiling blocking his view. "I hope I made you proud superman." He said under his breathe as he walked back down stairs 


End file.
